Dedede's Great Journey
by KirbyFan99
Summary: A tornado strikes Dream Land and hurls Dedede away from his home. Now he must find a way back... alone.
1. The Adventure Begins

It was a peaceful day in Dream Land. The trees were graceful and mighty, the flowers were colorful and popped out of the ground like popcorn, the water was a sparkling blue, the sun was glowing bright, and the air was as clean as a freshly scrubbed window.

But perhaps the best part of this wonderful place was that everyone was happy.

Well, sadly not everyone.

Dream Land's ruler, King Dedede, was standing on the balcony of his castle, looking rather glum. Usually he would be inside his castle, eating, sitting on his throne, yelling orders at his Waddle Dees, and so on. But today he was spending time alone.

His physical appearance was also quite different. He normally wore a bright red robe with a peace sign on the back, along with golden yellow gloves, a red crown with a gold border and white pompom on top, and a zigzag stomach belt thing over a tan one piece tank top. He was currently wearing a dusty brown coat with a gray shirt underneath, a pair of old jeans, and beige gloves. And he never took off his crown for so long it somehow fused to his head and permanently became part of him.

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore," Dedede whispered to himself. "Every time I try to be nice to them, they just... they make fun of me... and then... and... then..."

Dedede's speech was interrupted by sniffles and sobs. Tears ran down his face as he tried to get the words out of his mouth. It then began raining. A storm was coming near.

A little while later, Dedede felt better and decided to listen to calming music. But 15 minutes in, he heard a tornado warning sound coming from his device. He ran towards the balcony to get a closer look, and sure enough there was a tornado headed straight for the castle.

The king panicked and called his Waddle Dees down to the dungeon, but then...

**_WHOOSH! CRASH! BAM!_** The tornado smashed through the castle and picked up Dedede and all his Waddle Dees before they could make it, and the force of the wind scattered them all across the planet. Dedede couldn't tell where he was going, but he felt himself plunge into a forest.

Then, everything went dark.


	2. The Forest

"Ugh... ow..." Dedede moaned as he tried to get up. "Wh... what happened...?" When he finally got to his feet, he looked around and found himself in a forest. "Where am I?" asked Dedede as he brushed himself off.

He started to walk around, examining the forest.

Dedede suddenly felt his stomach growl. He looked for something to eat, and then he saw an apple tree. He took one step closer, but then stopped. What if it was Whispy Woods? he thought. But before he could turn away, a large root came from out of the ground and snagged Dedede!

He struggled to escape the tightening grip of the wooden monster, but it was no use. The apple tree then revealed a face that looked nothing like Whispy's. It instead had red eyes with a massive, sharp-toothed mouth.

Dedede was horrified. He screamed for help, but nobody heard him. The tree cackled evilly as it pulled the king towards its open mouth.

It looked like it was all over, when suddenly, Dedede had an idea.

"Um, hey tree creature," he said. The tree closed its mouth to listen to Dedede's supposedly last words. "You do realize that... um... I taste pretty bad? I taste like... uh... halite. You know how... uh... it damages plants, right?"

The tree stared at Dedede for a second, then suddenly exploded, freeing the king and allowing him to obtain food. He ate a few apples, but then began crying again.

Apparently the apples reminded him of Kirby, a pink, spherical friend of his who mysteriously went missing. He wished his friend was still there for him. Thinking about Kirby made him feel a little better.

Dedede noticed it was getting dark out, so he looked for a spot to go to sleep. He then found a seemingly abandoned campsite. There was only one tent, but there was no campfire, so Dedede made one himself. He opened the tent and found three things: a sleeping bag, a dusty backpack, and a crowbar.

The king crawled into the tent and into the sleeping bag, and went to sleep. But then, he heard a noise...


	3. The Rescuer

King Dedede crawled out of the sleeping bag and looked around to detect where the noise came from. It looked like nothing. So he went back to sleep.

Then, he heard the noise again. It sounded clearer now, and it resembled a thump. The king nervously peeked out of the tent to see what made the noise, and he noticed a shadow coming towards him. He got out of the sleeping bag and grabbed the crowbar, ready to fend off whatever was coming towards him.

The king waited nervously for the shadow to come closer. It did, but this time, the shadow appeared to be _running_ towards him. It pulled out an object that looked like an axe. Dedede suddenly realized this was a bad idea, so he grabbed the backpack and ran off. The figure chased him as he ran.

Dedede found a cave and leaped inside. It was a long, long fall. Fortunately, he landed in a pool of water, but unfortunately, the shadowy figure was about to fall on top of him!

The king tried to swim out of the way, but it was too late. He struggled to shake the figure off of him, but he got a brutal axe wound to the left shoulder. He was slowly dying. He felt himself drowning, the water filling up his bloody wound. The shadowy figure lifted its axe one last time to deliver the finishing blow...

But just then, a powerful shockwave filled the cave, blowing the shadowy figure apart, and Dedede out of the water. He landed on a nearby pile of moss, cushioning the impact. However, Dedede was still dying.

He found the source of the shockwave coming closer to him. He noticed who it was and shed tears of happiness.

It was his long gone friend.

Kirby.


	4. Out of the Cave

"Kirby!" Dedede tearfully shouted as he tried to swim up to the puffball.

Kirby held out his hand and tried to reach the king, but his arms were too short. Poor Dedede needed help fast. He was drowning quickly, bleeding out, and dying.

Kirby eventually noticed a long stick on the ground. He picked it up and cast one of the ends to Dedede.

The monarch grabbed the stick and Kirby pulled him in. Then, the puffball pulled out a Maxim Tomato, and fed it to Dedede. He only ate half of it, but his wound magically disappeared and he was good to go.

Dedede got up to thank Kirby, but he noticed he was gone again. He believed it was a dream at first because of the shadowy figure never revealing their identity and Kirby vanishing. But the pain he felt when drowning in the lake felt horrifyingly real.

Dedede noticed the sun was coming up. He realized he had wasted the whole night messing around with a backpack and crowbar...

Then, it hit him. The backpack and crowbar! They must have gotten lost in the cave's lake, Dedede thought.

He jumped into the water and pulled them out. They were soaking wet, and somewhat covered with watery blood. He washed them off in the clean part of the lake, put the crowbar in the backpack, and put the backpack on. He found the shadowy figure's axe and cleaned that off, too. Then, he put the axe in his backpack.

Dedede also realized he had to get out of the cave, but at the same time, he felt like he wanted to go in the cave to see what was in there. He chose the former.

He remembered when he trained himself to float by holding air in his body, just like Kirby. But when he attempted it again for the first time in a while...

**_THUD!_**

Dedede got up and tried again.

**_BUMP!_**

This is crazy, he thought. This has to be a dream, because last time I did this I did it correctly.

Dedede instead tried to use the long stick as a climbing rope, so he set it up against the cave's upper cliff and climbed up.

The king kept walking until he came across a desert. "Ugh," he groaned. "This is going to be a long walk."


	5. The Other World

About 8 minutes into walking through the desert, Dedede felt exhausted already. He was so tired he couldn't carry his backpack anymore. He had no choice but to leave it behind. He tried to continue moving, but he suddenly collapsed in a heap in the hot sand.

The king thought it was all over. He stared up at the sky, trying to block the sun from his eyes. Then, the world blackened out again, just like when he fell into the forest.

About 15 minutes later, he woke up and found himself in a strange, purple cave. Dedede looked around the cave and saw a glowing, yellow crystal. The king slowly approached it, but a voice whispered for him to stay away from it.

"Who said that?" asked Dedede.

There was silence.

"Hello? Is there anyone-" Dedede stammered, but his sentence was cut off when the rocks crumbled under his feet, sending him falling again.

He landed in some slimy stuff, and it was glowing a strange, green color. It was also a little sticky. Dedede struggled his way out, but as soon as he touched the rocks, the slime reached for him and grabbed him by the arm.

The king broke free again and ran off. The slime was close behind. Suddenly, Dedede noticed an exit. He ran towards the exit, but just before he could go through...

He woke up.


	6. The End?

There was a strange chill through the air. Dedede found himself back at Popstar, in his bed, realizing this was all a strange dream. He knew dreams always took weird turns, this way, that way and whatever way they wanted to. He looked around and saw no changes.

Everything looked normal.

Except there was a weird-looking, blood-red-colored star in the sky. The stars are usually pastel-colored, but this one was an exception.

Dedede got out of bed, ran to the roof of his castle and got his telescope to get a closer look at this blood-colored star. When he peeked into the eye, he saw a huge, flaming fireball, and it was heading right towards the planet!

"EVERYONE PANIC!!!" Dedede screamed from on top of his roof. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!!!"

Nobody heard him.

The king began having a panic attack as he ran downstairs and out the door, straight to Kirby's house.

"KIRBY! KIRBY!" he shouted. "THERE'S A HUGE FIREBALL THINGY COMING TOWARDS-"

But Kirby wasn't there.

Dedede checked everywhere for Kirby, and finally found him hiding in the closet.

"Dedede, get away from me! We're gonna die, I have the flu, and you're just getting in my way, just like you always do every single day!!" Kirby scolded.

"But Kirby-" Dedede protested.

"SHUT UP! I don't want to see you ever again!!! For years, you've treated me like the underdog, and I had to forgive you every single time! But now... those days are over! SO STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!"

Kirby started crying.

Dedede

"Kirby... I... um..." Dedede struggled to get the words out. "I just want to let you know that I'm really, really sorry for every terrible thing I've done to you."

"Yeah right, like I said, I will never ever forgive-"

Dedede placed his hand behind Kirby's back, but Kirby slapped it away.

"Kirby, listen to me," Dedede quietly said.

"I understand that you probably won't forgive me, but the truth is... you're very special to me. And I love you. I just want you and I to spend some time together before we die. You know, like besties?"

"Ew, why do you love me?" the pink puffball looked disgusted. But Dedede kept speaking.

"I mean I don't love you romantically, but I love you unconditionally, like you're a family member. And if you really don't want to forgive me, I understand."

Outside, the fireball began slowing down.

"I treated you so horribly back then. I saw you as a punching bag in the old days, but now, I see you as the most amazing thing that was ever created. But let me tell you this: I never wanted to, and never will want to, and never will in my life, kill you.

"My true intention was to get as much attention as you, because you were more popular than me. I now realize that the ways I tried to get more popular were violent... dreadful... hateful... and mean..."

Dedede burst into tears and hugged Kirby close to him. "I'm sorry, Kirby! I'm so sorry!"

Kirby looked at Dedede in disbelief. "LET GO OF ME!!!!!!!!" he screamed. "THIS IS A TRICK, RIGHT?!?!"

"Kirby... please..." Dedede whimpered.

Kirby finally decided to think about how many times Dedede helped him rather than hurt him.

The things Kirby remembered showed that Dedede was just lonely, and got angry because of his loneliness. Kirby stopped thinking and embraced the king tightly, weeping as the fabric around him secured the puffball safely.

Outside, the huge fireball began getting even slower. As it slowed down, it started glowing. Dedede and Kirby ran to the window and finally came up with a plan to save the planet... together.


	7. The End (but not the way you want)

**WARNING: THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY. IT IS A SERIOUS ANNOUNCEMENT REGARDING THE FUTURE OF DEDEDE'S GREAT JOURNEY.**

* * *

It's cancelled.

I'm very sorry to say this, but I lost motivation to finish the story. To me, the whole structure, storyline and everything else was pretty cringy, but at least you guys enjoyed it. I'm so sorry if I made you sad in any way, but to fill the void, I have another announcement:

I will be REVIVING Dedede's Great Journey with a new name, storyline, and several more stuff to come! Although it might take a while.

Sooooooo yeah, that's all I wanted to say. Again, I'm really sorry if I upset you, but at least there were fun memories made along the way.


End file.
